The Taking of Farbanti - A Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story
by lixiaofossil
Summary: The title is quite self-explanatory.
1. Sunset Glow

**Inspired by other stories of ACE Combat 7: Skies Unknown, I decided to make a short entry of my own, as a "pilot episode" for my future stories of it. This entry is divided into three segments, the first one is about before the battle, the second chapter is about the first phase of the battle, then the duel between Trigger, Count and Sol Squadron.**

* * *

_**Sunset Glow**_

* * *

Mihaly A. Shilage is almost thrown out from his seat — almost — if the safety straps don't work properly. Interfaces of his customized Su-30SM, panel, HUD and HMD, are displaying cruel messages that won't yield to personal wills line after line after line, all of them are expressing the same information: "Hey dumbass, you just got your butt kicked solidly!"

Mihaly manages to partially regain control of his aircraft, for losing it is definitely not a good idea among the mountainous rocky pillars of Yinshi Valley, one false move and he'll make a close encounter of the collision kind. A sound of warning, he is once again acquired by the perpetrator of his torment, a customized F/A-18F Super Hornet with insignias of Osean Air Defense Force. But as the siren of death keeps blaring, the final blow that will officially terminate his existence, is absent, maybe the Grim Reaper is choosing among the two QAAMs and four XMAAs attached to pylons, plus the Tier 0.0 Scale 1.0 railgun fixed to belly. Karma has a twisted sense of humor, Mihaly always scares his prey by delaying the kill, now he is the one to be treated exactly the same.

"That's enough, Trigger." AWACS Bandog hails the pilot in Osean Super Hornet's cockpit: "He needs time for leaving last testament and bidding farewell to his granddaughters. Your job here is done, RTB."

"Very well. Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage." Trigger deliberately drags her pronunciation to enjoy the triumph: "Don't take it too long, because I have someone's head to reap, and that one happens to bear the same name of yours." F/A-18F peels away and egresses from Yinshi Valley.

* * *

Soon 444th Fighter Squadron is disbanded, its personnel divided to be reassigned to different posts. Trigger, for her unnaturally exceptional combat records, is relocated to newly formed "LRSSG", Long Range Strategic Strike Group, a special unit that mainly comprised by pilots, tasked to function like "air force of marine-style", moving covertly and attacking targets of high strategic values swiftly behind enemy lines, especially those beyond reach of other units of OADF.

After receiving the order of being transferred to the new position, Trigger specifically requested three individuals to come with her altogether:

The first one is undoubtedly Avril Mead, "Scrap Queen" of now-defunct 444th Fighter Squadron. Her genius of repairing and maintaining aircrafts, which was essential to keep this penal unit running at maximum efficiency, made her an indispensible asset. Trigger needs Avril Mead to continue to take care military hardware of hers, and if someone happens to capture any fancy gadgets from enemies, she can also analyze them to get some useful insights.

The second one is Count. He has potential, yet he doesn't know how to bring it to fruition. Trigger can use a wingman like him as support, and as a distraction to enemy fires when necessary. If he can survive the war, she may take him back to air force academy and train him personally.

Last but not the least, AWACS Bandog. He is a cold-hearted bastard, but he upholds disciplines and when situation calls, smartly gets things done without breaking those rules explicitly. Especially the "Full Band Incident". That idiot sneaked peeks into military secrets and flaunted it to everyone, which could not only jeopardy the penal unit, even endanger the entire war. For days Trigger was thinking to execute Full Band herself and to disguise it as an accident, but Bandog did it for her unknowingly. She can use an AWACS like Bandog, more competent than any AWACS she used to work with.

In following months, LRSSG strikes unpredictably like demons come out from underworld, across Usean Continent, dispensing great misery upon enemies. During the same process Trigger becomes the shining star in the rank, an equivalent of Mobius One, maybe better. Lands under hostile country's control shrinks like a wet patch on scorching desert, finally the battle of seizing their capital comes.

* * *

**LRSSG Briefing Room**

**September 19th 2019, 12:00**

**【****Background Music: LRSSG Briefing I****】**

Bandog: "Today is the day to conquer Farbanti, capital of Kingdom of Erusea, the very nation started this war." As he speaks, screen wall displays a digitally rendered map of Usean Continent, highlighting strategic points, also areas controlled by Osean Federation and its allied nations, and places still occupied by Erusea, respectively.

"This operation is named 'Eternal Damnation', a fitting title, I'll give it that." Continental map zooms in to the region around Farbanti, littered with red-colored icons representing enemy forces: "Erusea will definitely defend the capital with everything they have. In past weeks, Erusean military units were rolling in to entrench themselves deeply throughout city and suburbs, they even hastily built a temporary airport on eastern flat as a supporting facility for local air force detachments; also the rest of their navy had concentrated all ships they could find to deploy in Spring Sea and in the southern Submerged Area." Tags of enemy ships names and classes, as well as specifications of armaments, are shown along with ships' icons.

"First phase of Operation Eternal Damnation is divided into four sub-operations: Sub-Operation A, a task fleet of ours will move in from southwest to engage enemy fleet, then continue to advance and secure entire coastline and Submerged Area." Blue icons representing allied ships appear on map, with every vessel's name, class, commander name and armament specification.

"Sub-Operation B, ground troops and associated aviation corps from Cape Rainy will attack from north, to take control of urban areas; meanwhile Sub-Operation C is another contingent of land and air units making their way from eastern side of Farbanti, seizing the temporary airport, then keeping move further into the heart of the city to rendezvous with brethren from north." Blue icons representing these allied forces appear, with photos of their equipment, including tanks, APCs, self-propelled artilleries, helicopters and fixed-wing aircrafts.

"Sub-Operation D, an infiltration unit of commandos will enter Farbanti amid chaos of the battle, their goal is capturing control nodes of Erusean UCAVs, and reprogram them to our affiliation." Screen wall displays profiles of MQ-99s, their associated stationary and mobile launching platforms.

"We air force elements are to provide supports from above, and to secure air-superiority of AO. Three sub-operations need to be successful, then main operation proceeds to second phase: Occupation of Erusean capital buildings, including Royal Residence, National Assembly and Secretariat-General for National Defence and Security." Locations of said structures are highlighted, with photos: "Now this is where it gets important, everyone listen closely and remember it by heart: During our taking of Farbanti, Osean Space Defense Force will initiate 'Operation Starburst', a general offensive aiming to destroy all satellites controlled or hacked by Erusea, regardless military or civilian, by A-SAT of ground-based, air-based and space-based, in order to cripple their communication capabilities. Although OSDF has confidence of success, but outcome still can be unpredictable, in the worst-case scenario, destruction of so many satellites will generate a globe-scaled Kessler Syndrome that knocks out all satellites below and around geosynchronous orbit, however those in high orbits will be largely unaffected. All Osean military units and civilian communities had been instructed to switch communications to pre-selected high-orbit satellites and to optical cables, every ground station and AWACS also had been ordered to take necessary precautions, as well as old-fashioned radio systems. So during the operation, you may experience fluctuations of external data links, they're completely normal for caused by spikes of data flow demands in a narrowed network, if you can't help being distracted, switch on your own active sensors." A diagram of Operation Starburst is brought up on screen wall, as well as animated description of its possible outcomes, plus several pictures of different types of communication satellites in high orbits, and a world map of vast number of optical cables running subterranean and undersea, then a global communication network formed solely by ground-based radio facilities.

"Last but not the least, the 'Sol Squadron' we encountered before, official name '68th Experimental Squadron' afflicted to EASA, Erusean Air and Space Administration. We anticipate them to be a part in the defensive hierarchy of Farbanti, but since intelligence services are yet to determine their base of operation, we don't know if they are stationed in the city or will reinforce it from somewhere. However we do know they're now flying a new prototype of superfighter, codenamed 'X-02S Strike Wyvern', variant of X-02 Wyvern." Photos and profiles of Sol Squadron's pilots appear on screen wall, then replaced by some brief schematics of an X-02S Strike Wyvern, highlighting compatible armaments. Seconds later, these weapons are moved downward from aircraft's fuselage with animated visual effects, arranged vertically with names and working patterns in gif-animated style.

"X-02S Strike Wyvern is capable of carrying a selection of non-conventional weaponry, including a Tier 0.5 Scale 1.1 railgun for ultra-long-range and long-range, a Tier 1.0 Scale 1.0 turbine laser cannon for long-range and medium range, and a Tier 1.0 Scale 1.0 pulse plasma cannon covering medium-range and short-range. It's already extremely devastating in its own right, not to mention coupled with skill of a Sol Squadron's pilot. When they show up, none of you is permitted to engage, except Trigger and Count, for they have experiences of confronting this squadron and besting them."

Bandog: "Operation Eternal Damnation begins at today's 17:20, dismiss and proceed to preparation."

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

**【****Background Music: New Arrows Air Base Hangar****】**

In hangar, dozens of fighter are being fueled and armed. Trigger and Count's planes are specially customized by Avril Mead as they always are, according to the configurations they prefer. Since the duo is going to take on a squadron of ace pilots and superfighters as a "boss battle", Avril Mead suggests them to use fighters of same tier, but Trigger insists to ride on F-22A Raptor, stating "cleansing ants on lawn doesn't require a Death Star", and to deliberately humiliate Eruseans, she even asks the Scrap Queen to paint her Raptor identical to Mobius One. Following his leader's example, Count also decides to use Su-37 Terminator, painted to be same as Yellow 13.

"Trigger and Count, may I have a word with you?" As they're about to climb into cockpit, Bandog comes forth and calls them back.

Both pilots walk to the AWACS operator. Bandog speaks in a low voice, closest to their ears: "Department of Defense has special orders for you. They want data of actual combat performance of those prototypes as well as destruction of Sol Squadron. So during the confrontation against them, destruction is the first priority, but drag the fight as long as you can. You're authorized to fire upon ejected pilots."

Trigger and Count nod: "Understood/Righto."

AWACS and fighters line up on runway to take off one after another. Avril Mead watches them gradually disappearing into the dark blue that stretches indefinitely from ground: "君たちのご武運を祈ります。"

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

**Farbanti, Kingdom of Erusea**

**September 19th 2019, 17:10**

"We're approaching AO on schedule. All participating allies are converging as planned too." Bandog hails all LRSSG pilots: "Before announcing 'Mission Start', there is another announcement I want to make: Good afternoon everyone. Today is history. Today will be remembered. Years from now the young will ask with wonder about this day. Today is history and we're part of it. Over one millennium ago, a group of people came to here, with nothing but some necessities for survival. They settled down, they prospered, they built a city of good wines and fine arts with bare hands, by the blessings of God. But they don't treasure what they're bestowed, they had grown arrogant. For past centuries they waged wars against their neighbors again and again, they brought nothing but chaos and sufferings to the world. Finally, God decides not to favor them anymore, God makes his decision to rescind what he gifted to them, and we're going to cast this divine retribution. By this afternoon, all these one thousand years are a rumor, they never happened. Today is history and we're the makers."

Mumbles in the shared channel: "I like it, feel aroused." "Guess he's telling the truth." "I have no sympathy to those Eruseans, they deserve what comes to them…"

"Hey Trigger, you wrote Bandog this didn't you?" Count opens a private line to Trigger.

"Yes." Trigger answers plainly.

"You're not only talented in mass-murdering, but also good in instigating people into mass-murdering."

"Everyone in LRSSG has personal scores to settle with Eruseans. I have some, so do you."

"Yeah…" Count cuts chatter himself, and sets his sight to horizon, skyline of Fanbanti has emerged and is expanding rapidly.

Final shot of this chapter: Frame freezes as Osean fighters advancing to enemy capital, then zooms out and transforms its graphic effect into oil painting-like style.

The battle of fate begins.


	2. Black Death

_**Black Death**_

* * *

**Farbanti, Kingdom of Erusea**

**September 19th 2019, 17:10**

Provisional fleet of Erusean Royal Navy, consisted by four Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carriers, two Kirov-Class Battlecruisers, two Kara-Class Cruisers, twelve Krivak-Class Frigates, and numerous Tarantul-Class Corvettes and Bora-Class Hovercrafts, has already deployed its formation in Spring Sea, south to coastline and Submerged Area of the capital, facing the approaching Osean fleet, consisted by three carrier battle groups. Atmosphere is like filled by gasoline vapor, even lighting a march would cause a major conflagration.

Osean flagship, not an aircraft carrier but a modified and modernized Iowa-Class Fast Battleship — it's most significant differences comparing with "standard" Iowa-Class, are the primary armaments, being four triple-barrel artillery turrets of 460mm naval guns, two installed in front of bridge and two located on the rear, instead of three triple-barrel artillery turrets of 406mm naval guns; then the incredible speed that exceeds 40 knots, benefited by revolutionary cold fusion reactors and high-power magneto-hydrodynamic propulsion systems. A common stereotype shared by people is flagships must be the most heavily-armed and heavily-armored capital ships, but in actual military operations, they are always the fastest ones instead of being among the bulkiest, for quick repositioning and maneuvering. "We're in position." Inside the flagship's command center, deputy commander tells his superior.

"Signal all vessels to assume attack formation but hold fire. LRSSG has a special pesticide to those Erusea vermins, we take supporting roles this time."

"What…what are they doing?" Supreme commander of Erusean fleet is confused: Enemy armada is slowing down and is changing arrangement among the ships. "Launch all squadrons, fire all missiles! This is our chance!" He issues order, but before his order comes to validation, radar operators report: "Enemy fighters! We're under attack from rear!"

Trigger, in her customized F-22A Raptor, and Count, in his customized Su-37 Terminator, suddenly appear behind Erusean fleet, which is focusing all attentions to frontal side. Using skills of aces, the two Osean Big Shots just strode their ways through the crazy maze formed by gaps between high-rises, with incredible swiftness, also effectively avoided sensors. Raptor and Terminator charge directly to the nearest enemy aircraft carrier, also the enemy fleet's flagship, with full afterburners and in ultra-low altitude, like Thanatos and Hypnos, they're carrying decrees from Hades, ready to cast Eruseans down into inferno for permanent slumbers.

* * *

**【****Background Music: Stage 4: Iron Blue Intention****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Castlevania: Bloodlines"****】**

"Fire everything!" Supreme commander of Erusean Fleet, in utter terror, shouts to his subordinates. Too late, missiles launched from VLS and "traditional" launchers require several seconds to make turns to go after targets, and they're not good in pursuing objects that move in ultra-low altitude with supersonic speed — for example Trigger and Count, and they're flinging chaffs and flares to further disrupt enemies' sensors.

Erusean ships activate CIWS, tossing a hailstone of slugs to Osean fighters, but the ace duo maneuver radically to dodge incoming bullets, a suicidal stunt in such an altitude that almost grazing the surface of the water, but quite an ordinary practice for them. Meanwhile, missiles launched from ships start to track their targets, turning around and zeroing on them, however these ordnances are not designed to strike aircrafts of high-speed and high-maneuverability from above, therefore they all impact harmlessly behind Raptor and Terminator. Avionics tell Trigger and Count to fire, but they ignore the message and continue their rapid advances without firing anything, both aces won't pull triggers until the prey's eyes can be clearly seen.

Finally thinking time is right, Trigger releases four SODs, two from main weapon bay inside F-22A's belly and one from each single LOSP (Low Observable Strike Pod) attached to wings. Count also launches four LASMs in one salvo, directly to the Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carrier designated as Erusean flagship.

CIWS aboard aircraft carrier redirect firepowers to intercept missiles and succeed, but the two Osean fighters, still in their supersonic approaching, piercing smokes generated by missiles' explosions with slight pulling up, appearing right above the vessel. A no-win situation to Eruseans, if they aim on fighters, missiles launched from fighters will devastate their ship; but if their focus on missiles, fighters will exploit this chance to attack from point-blank range. So in short, they're doomed from beginning. Knowing what those Osean pilots has planned, Supreme commander of Erusean fleet is completely petrified by even graver terror and despair, as the Raptor drops twelve XSDBs — once again six from main weapon bay and three from each LOSP, at the same time Terminator drops four FAEBs, directly to aircraft carrier's island.

XSDBs are small-diameter guided bombs shaped like rods, being categorized as bombs, they have no propulsion systems, saving capacities for more payloads, each round is capable of tearing though even the most durable armor-plating of a MBT, not to mention they're integrated with well-designed foldable gliding wings for better range and precision. FAEBs, on the other hand, are heavy-duty free-fall bombs to destroy targets in wide areas via intense incinerations, although lack penetration capabilities of GPBs and XSDBs, however constant, insanely high temperature generated by prolonged burning is sufficient to melt even the most durable military-grade alloys. Now with the combined lethality of twelve XSDBs and four FAEBs, Erusean flagship's island is thoroughly pulverized and carbureted, while surrounding areas are substantially damaged too, no survivors in radius of blasts. But the worst is just about to happen, as Osean fighters defiantly flyby the devastated ship, two columns of missiles that are impacting behind them like dozens of rocket-propelled meteorites, literally cut the vessel into pieces like sharp razors.

Entire Erusean fleet is thrown into chaos since their flagship goes down so quickly and goes up in flames by such an explosive way, another thing goes in oblivion is their morale. Before chain of command can be reconfirmed, the two Osean Big Shots initiate attack runs on the second Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carrier. Since both SODs and XSDBs are still in processes of reloading, Trigger switches to the third advanced armament she's carrying: ODMM (Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile/高機能多目的ミサイル). ODMMs are created to answer the urgent demand of fighter-carrying, heavy-duty and long-range guided ordnance capable of locking on both air and ground targets, with specifically enhanced guidance — not only combining active radar and infrared, even capable of "memorizing" and tracking the unique optical characteristics of targets. Trigger launchers eight ODMMs, four from main weapon bay and four from both LOSPs, to upward-curved ramp section of aircraft carrier's deck, also to the ski-jumping aircrafts, effectively creating roadblocks of searing flames to block any Erusean fighters from taking off. Meanwhile Count fires four QAAMs as unguided rockets to ship's island for inflicting more damages and disabling its commanding ability.

Still a number of Su-57s, Su-33s and Rafale Ms manage to get airborne, from the remaining two aircraft carriers, and of course, from the two now-defunct aircraft carriers before they're attacked. Those enraged Erusean pilots immediately go after Osean fighters to prove they're messing with a wrong group, and Erusean fleet, with command chain partially restored, restart counterattacks. Eruseans' determinations and efforts are worthy for a commend, however war is decided by strengths and theirs are insignificant next to Trigger and Count, especially the former who is a de facto Deus Ex Machina. The duo of Osean Big Shots easily evade attacks from Erusean fighters and ships via radical maneuvers and properly-deployed countermeasures, and in turn, snatch chances to hurt enemies, even "persuade" enemies into self-destructions, for example luring enemy missiles to hit their own ships, tricking enemy fighters to collide against each other or to crash into their own ships.

* * *

Just as Erusean fleet, including the associated aviation force, figure out themselves are nothing more than a bunch of preys being feasted by a pair of hungry Xenomorphs, Osean fleet makes their moves, sending swarms of missiles, and squadrons of F-35Cs, F/A-18Fs and F-14Ds, into the extermination. Trigger and Count leave the rest of enemy fleet and enemy fleet's carrier-based aircrafts to allies' mercy, moving to deal with UCAVs above southern downtown. Those MQ-99s are fragile like Vulture-Class Droid Starfighters, but not nearly as agile, for they're general-purpose unmanned aerial vehicles deigned to attack both air and ground targets, although they can employ predominance of quantity like Vulture-Class Droid Starfighters, yet for flying aces they're merely kill counts of free-offer, even too cheap to be counted as kills. Trigger doesn't want to spend her missiles to those inferior flyers, so she switches to guns, yeah, guns, her customized Raptor had the default M61A2 20mm Vulcan rotary embedded in the wing root removed, replaced by two large-caliber autocannons retractable into the two secondary weapon bays located on the sides of the fuselage. Moreover, instead of firing SAPHEI slugs, these cannons fire caseless ammunitions of high-speed and high-penetration, also integrated with revolutionary IBSF (Imprint Ballistic Solution on Fire) technology: Each bullet is a fire-and-forget projectile with small fins at the front and rear, controlled by a build-in microprocessor and linked to Raptor's avionics, capable of calculating and assuming ballistic arcs needed to hit the acquired target. Although due to techno constraints, bullets only can turn 15 degrees at max, but it's already a non-negligible tactical advantage, not to mention paired with the specialized "Sniper OS" integrated into the plane's interfaces, enabling the gun reticule to automatically align to a target once it gets in range. Like a turkey shoot, Trigger vacates airspace over cityscape from UCAVs as if spraying DDVP in middle of flocks of insects, followed by Count, who are doing the same fairly quick, they successfully draw UCAV swarms from allies, and are shrinking their number, in order to free allies from dealing with those annoying flies, making them better focus on their own jobs. Suppliers of MQ-99s gonna be both pleased and unpleased, for they're about to receive order forms of large quantities, as well as complains about their products' trashy qualities.

AWACS Bandog: "Updating sitrep: All sub-operations are going well, even better than we expected. Sub-Operation A is almost accomplished, Sub-Operation B and C are also progressing smoothly, commandos of Sub-Operation D are still in covert statues, I'll relay their air support requests should they need any."

Osean task fleet has purged Erusean presence from Spring Sea, now they're shoveling Farbanti's Submerged Area and coastline with missiles, rockets and bombs, plus 460mm Burst Shells fired from the flagship's main cannons, these super-heavy and super-destructive munitions are also enhanced by IBSF, targets entrenched in Submerged Area and coastline, no matter stationary or mobile, stand no chance of survival under the fury of mighty OMDF.

"Sub-Operation A successfully completed. Our task fleet now has full control of Spring Sea, coastline and Submerged Area, they're unloading troops from amphibious assault ships and are sending as many aircrafts as they can spare to support other sub-operations. I'll relay anyone's requests of extra long-range fire supports to them if necessary." Bandog reports a good news to all allies, generating a significant boost to the already sky-high morale.

Trigger and Count are still popping MQ-99s dozen after dozen after dozen, literally Doomgal and Doomguy who are ripping and tearing through hordes of hell-spawns…in heaven instead of in Hell, and they seem quite enjoy such process. Meanwhile Cyclops Squadron, led by Wiseman, is supporting ground troops participated in Sub-Operation C, they had advanced into vicinity of the temporary airport, and are now exchanging firepowers against Eruseans who determined to die with the airport's defenses. Other friendly units are doing their jobs nicely as well, indeed resistances are extraordinarily stiff, given the fact this is capital of Kingdom of Erusea, however Oseans have advantages of both tactic and strategy, since they neither in a haste to take over Farbanti, nor intend to leave it unscratched. Osean ground forces expand their occupations building by building, structure by structure, in slow and steady paces, as their airborne brethren clears paths by prioritizing targets on Erusean attackers, attack helicopters and artilleries; when encountering obstacles like heavily-armored emplacements or reinforced civilian structures with Erusean garrisons, they just call in heavy-hitters like tanks, artilleries, gunships, fighters, attackers, and of course naval vessels, completely razing the targets into rubble and burying all Eruseans inside them regardless military or civilian. Personnel in every branch of Osean Defense Forces has little to no concerns to Erusean citizens' lives, partially for those people belong to the enemy state which started this war, also for any civilians who don't escape from major cities immediately after the war's eruption deserve to be Darwin Award's candidates. On the other hand, governments of Osean Federation organized general evacuations in all major cities in and near coastal regions immediately after the very first wave of sudden strikes from Erusea, in less than six days entire population of threatened cities, as well as important departments and institutions, including administrations, transportations, diplomacies, medics, commercials, manufactures, finances and banks, educations and researches, arts and museums, logistics and reserves…were successfully relocated to safety of inland; but after OADF carried out their Doolittle Raid over Farbanti, Erusean governments did nothing to evacuate civilians, and even worse, they mixed military targets among civilians to use them as human shields, thus gravely disgusted Oseans: Belkan governments were bad enough, now Eruseans aren't any better, and since they're so eager to die, Oseans will grant their collective death wish. In fact there were plans to turn Farbanti into another Dresden or Hiroshima, by utilizing strategic bombers or missiles capable of carrying nuclear warheads, even orbital weaponry, but soon all these propositions were dropped since a swift death would be too merciful, to achieve the maximum punishment both physiologically and psychologically, a severe but chronic pain is more preferred, just like caning in Singapore.

* * *

Bandog: "Sub-Operation C successfully completed. Our boys take control of that airport and are working on restoring its functionality. Still Sub-Operation B is half-way, any available units move to assist the participating allies in north of AO. Also there's no update from Sub-Operation D, Trigger and Count, be alert at any time. OSDF has initiated Operation Starburst, I know a lavish space firework is something to behold, but don't get distracted, our job here is not half-finished…" As he speaks, hundreds of explosions occur outside atmosphere, dotting entire sky dome, and fade silently, replaced by countless streamlines. Those are satellites destroyed by A-SAT salvos and subsequent chain reactions caused by spreading debris. Osean military had been informed and instructed previously, so they just keep on fighting while some of them who happen to be not so preoccupied, savior the uncanny sight; however such phenomenon generates an unexpected effect on Erusean military, more precisely, triggering their PSTD of Ulysses 1994XF04's impact, to make matters worse, many Erusean military personnel notices and recognizes the paintjobs and emblems on the hulls of the unnaturally active Osean F-22A and Su-37, which further unhinging them to the extent of deserting.

"Some Eruseans are abandoning their posts, must be frightened by falling satellite debris as a rerun of Ulysses Impact Event, all allied units press on, wipe them off." Victory is near, but Bandog keeps his composure: "Sub-Operation B is estimated to be accomplished in minutes, and we finally receive messages from commandos implementing Sub-Operation D, they're near the first UCAV control node but need air support. Trigger, take out defenses around the control node, be carefully not to damage the structure itself. Count, you cover her."

The two Osean Big Shots disengage from battling against MQ-99s and Erusean fighters of various models, charge directly to the designated position with maximum speed. UCAV control node is a building well-hidden in midtown, with a unique design: The exterior form generally resembles a frustum of three or four story with an octagon bottom and a square top, heavily-armored, only one blast door-protected entrance leading inside, and several poles and dishes of antennas extend from roof. There are Leclerc MBTs, GCT Self-Propelled Artilleries, plus Tiger HAP Attack Helicopters surrounding the structure, forming a quite solid defensive matrix to commandos who are more used to deal with infantries. Trigger soars to high altitude, then dives almost vertically, right to the control node, she unleashes salvos of ODMMs and XSDBs, annihilating much of the defenders, and picks the remaining ones by guns. Meanwhile Count keeps pursuing UCAVs and fighters away from disturbing her.

Commandos quickly enter the control node, killing everyone inside and occupy control room for reprogramming. There're two more buildings of same functions several blocks away, Trigger quickly eliminates Erusean units who're protecting them, allowing friendly commandos to take over. A few minutes later all MQ-99s still flying over Farbanti change their affiliations to Osean Federation, in an act of sarcasm, Trigger tells Bandog to order commandos to drop all UCAVs to remaining Erusean combatants in manners of kamikaze, and Bandog gladly complies, so do the commandos who're controlling UCAVs.

"You got a mean streak, ojou-sama." Count comments with chuckles.

"I like killing and I like killing en masse, especially to enemies." Trigger responds in her usual plain tone. Being a rather non-talkative person, commonly known as "iceberg beauty", she prefers expressing her opinions by gun muzzles instead of her own mouth, especially in sky, where she's an unstoppable killing machine as Mobius One, if not deadlier. Back to 444th Fighter Squadron, High Roller even once joked that he would give all his money to the one who successfully asked Trigger for a go out (and unsurprisingly nobody came to claim the money even after he was KIA).

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

**【****Background Music: Stage 6: Calling from Heaven****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Castlevania: Bloodlines"****】**

All four sub-operations are accomplished, Operation Eternal Damnation proceeds to second phase. Allies, minus those who're maintaining occupations of each district of the city and are rooting out last traces of resistances, are converging to Royal Residence, National Assembly and Secretariat-General for National Defence and Security. These buildings are spared from bombardments for Osean Federation intends to have them captured intact, and by the same reason, allies are restrained from using heavy weapons during the processes of seizing them. Erusean fanatics who're defending such places don't have aforementioned burden, they just toss everything they have, rocks included, to approaching Osean military, however Oseans cleverly keep their distances, waiting for air force's "precision elimination".

Undoubtedly Trigger is called up to erase those stubborn Eruseans who're unable or unwilling to admit their efforts are utterly futile. But suddenly Bandog issues warning: "Hypersonic projectiles inbound, Helios Missiles. I'll highlight affected areas of detonations."

"5…4…3…2…impact…now!" Several colossal-sized energy spheres of white-cyan color blossom in midair, but causing no casualties for good guys already took evasive actions.

"Second wave incoming. Don't panic, they're predictable and are anti-air only, crappy design." Bandog counts down again: "5…4…3…2…impact…now!" Another spectacular firework show of uselessness from Erusean side.

Count: "Where are those missiles come from? Better not be what I think it is…" He is cut short by Bandog: "Confirm two huge-profile aerial vehicles approaching from EbS, Arsenal Birds."

"What?! Shouldn't the Arsenal Bird guarding the space elevator?" Count shouts in disbelief: "More importantly, I thought Stonehenge had shot down one."

Bandog: "They're not from direction of ISEV…Eruseans must have secret factories somewhere to build more of these airborne dreadnoughts, cunning bastards. I'll have intelligence to look into this. Stonehenge Base said they can snipe one bird out, the other one is up to us to bring down. You have twenty minutes to land for replenishment, I suggest you to use it."

Trigger: "Understood. Count, we change armaments to air-to-air-specific."

Count: "Righto."

Minutes later, the Arsenal Bird flying in leading position is fractured by a slug fired by Stonehenge and disintegrates into a miniature meteor shower in sky. The remaining one keeps flying forward and launches Helios Missiles salvo after salve after salvo, a demonstration of firepower as well as a waste of ammunitions, until it has no more rounds to launch.

* * *

"Helios barrage has stopped, guess those missiles are depleted. I'm transmitting schematics of Arsenal Bird with possible weak points highlighted. It's equipped with ninety-six MQ-101 UCAVs, numerous CIWS and conventional missile launchers, plus a Tier 1.0 Scale 3.0 focus laser cannon and a shield generator as primary means of offense and defense." Says Bandog: "Both the laser and the shield consume substantial amount of energy to be operational. I'll coordinate a saturation attack by both air force and navy to trick it to use the shield, you two knock out the laser cannon before it's recharged, then shoot out the reactor compartment located in the center after blowing off the docked supply vehicle concealing it as an extra layer of protection. I suggest attack from front and from low since most of Arsenal Bird's emplacements are situated on upperside of fuselage and are rear-oriented, for avoiding impeding UCAVs and for countering pursuing bandits."

"Understood, relay charging status of laser and shield at any time." Trigger just took off with Count and with a new configuration of weaponry: Preserving ODMMs, replacing SODs and XSDBs with XMAAs and QAAMs respectively. Count also changed his weapon layout by substituting XLAAs and SASMs for LASMs and FAEBs.

"Thirty seconds for Arsenal Bird entering AO, prepare for saturation attack…wait, I got a message from task fleet's flagship, they're going to take down Arsenal Bird themselves. Alright, all allied units except those belong to task fleet, stand down and stand clear from Spring Sea and eastern flat."

Meanwhile in the flagship, supreme commander of Osean fleet issues orders: "Ready saturation attack and switch all main cannons to ramjet, AP Shells, fire on my command." Four triple-barrel artillery turrets of 460mm naval guns installed on this modified and modernized Iowa-Class Fast Battleship align their muzzles to the direction of approaching Arsenal Bird. When the airborne dreadnought registers itself on outer border of AO, thousands of anti-air missiles are launched from all the vessels — and are blocked by its bubble-like shield as expected. Arsenal Bird deactivates shield, releases UCAV swarm and charges up focus laser cannon installed on its belly's center, but doing so renders itself exposed — the shield's recharge is delayed for more power is rerouted to feed the laser — it just sentenced its own death.

Osean flagship fires all main cannons in unison, twelve 460mm naval gun shells capable of traveling at Mach 6 are shot to the flying monstrosity's underside. Being non-missiles, CIWS can't effectively intercept them, even they can, the insufficient quantity of emplacement won't make any differences. The outcome is obvious: Arsenal Bird's reactor, along with attached supply vehicle, laser cannon and shield generator, are no more, leaving only a huge hole of cylinder running from upperside to underside which is billowing smokes and flames, seconds later, small-scaled explosions begin to occur all over the fuselage, generating more fires and fumes. All propellers abruptly cease functioning, as for UCAVs already detached from their nests, they escape from immediate airspace because their onboard AIs are semi-decentralized, when the mainframe goes offline, they automatically activate backup protocol to search for the nearest Erusean supercomputers capable of controlling them, ISEV is one of the options.

* * *

"Arsenal Bird is losing altitude rapidly, estimated point of impact is…our flagship. Insane even in death, those Eruseans just don't quit." Bandog muses.

Flagship of Osean task fleet executes the second salvo of cannonade, smashing the falling Arsenal Bird's nose and messes up its steering. The dead giant veers away from its intended crash site to the right.

"Updating estimated point of impact, it'll prang into southern downtown. Trigger, it's your call, shall we intervene?" Bandog inquiries Trigger via a private channel.

Trigger answers plainly and instantly: "No."

"Fine. I'm alerting all allies to keep away from Arsenal Bird's path and the projected ground zero." Bandog has no objections to Trigger's decision.

Trigger and Count escort the dysfunctional airborne dreadnought to plow into Farbanti's downtown district from south…not really an escort, but to record footage from close-range as souvenirs. Countless high-rises are cut down during Arsenal Bird's descension, to make matters better, after it finally runs out of momentum and getting stuck among a cluster of buildings, the entire fuselage explodes like a baby nuke, destroying surroundings and generating a seismicity of magnitude three.

"Gonna be extremely painful for Eruseans to stomach this one." Count comments, sarcastically. Trigger doesn't speak, but she's internally satisfied to her wingman's sarcasm.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

**【****Background Music: Before Final Boss: Theme of Simon****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Castlevania: Bloodlines"****】**

"Both Operation Eternal Damnation and Operation Starburst are concluded as Osean victories. Our allies captured all capital buildings and are rounding up Erusean deserters currently, no information about enemy leaders' statues yet. Also OSDF had wiped out all Erusean satellites and those hacked by them, although there is a globe-scaled Kessler Syndrome as side-effect, but we had taken adequate precautions, so it's acceptable." Bandog announces: "I'm assigning posts of aerial patrols, anyone who don't have immediate assignments can touch down for resting up."

Count: "Look at the city…or what's left of it, quite an apocalyptic sight." Farbanti surely got itself raped…ripped apart just like the sky above it which is littered with unstopping meteors of satellite debris, even Berlin in May 1945 couldn't be this dire. "So where is that Sol Squadron? Had they forsaken their fatherland? Can't blame them given the fact of degenerating Erusean morale ever since…well, ever since your emergence, ojou-sama." He wants to say more, even his leader is unlikely to give a reply, but suddenly Bandog warns them: "Wait, there are some strange readings…be on alert." At the same time both Trigger and Count's avionic displays show tiny ripples, and both of them know they are not caused by spikes of data flow demands in a narrowed network, but some concentrated electromagnetic energy from exterior, clearly indicating an imminent railgun strike.

Raptor and Terminator take evasive actions in an instant, as something traveling at high-hypersonic speed burst through where they used to be, dragging helical wakes of plasma.

Bandog: "Five X-02S Strike Wyverns approaching from SEbS. So they finally show up, could be much earlier for defending their capital. Trigger, Count, you have your orders. Extinguish Sol Squadron into the everlasting night of darkness."

Trigger/Count: "Understood/Righto."

Final shot of this chapter: Frame freezes as Trigger's F-22A Raptor and Count's Su-37 Terminator charging directly to the formation of Sol Squadron's five X-02S Strike Wyverns, then zooms out and transforms its graphic effect into oil painting-like style.

Time for the total solar eclipse.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**


	3. Total Eclipse

_**Total Eclipse**_

* * *

**【****Background Music:** **Release of the Far West Ocean****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim"****】**

Sol Squadron launches another barrage of railgun to Trigger and Count, and misses again. "A miss, as expected. But a lucky shot would be boring." Leader of the squadron, Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage, is excusing their failures of hitting the marks. Nice try you old bastard, but you can't hide the truth that is a X-02S Strike Wyvern's railgun is fixed to point straight forward, with no specified sniper interface despite being an "anti-material sniper cannon", all it has is merely a simple, immovable reticule displayed on HUD, consisted by a circle and a dot in its center, just like Bandog's view on Helios Missiles — crappy design.

Both squadrons get much nearer head-to-head, Sol Squadron switches to turbine laser cannons, firing five indigo-colored beams of concentrated photons which are radically swaying and generating high-pitch noises by ionizing atmospheric molecules — because they're forced to spread out if they don't want to get hit by Trigger and Counts salvos of missiles — thus revealing another crappy design — those laser cannons are also fixed to point dead ahead, and no specified interfaces for precise aiming as well. Just which idiot was in charge of designing X-02S? He really is foolish isn't he?

After flying through each other's formation, the two opposing teams break into singles, continue the fight for deciding who will be the apex predator(s) to tyrannize the sky. Trigger's team is on defense since Mihaly's team has advantages of number and equipment, especially the weaponry, even a slight graze will be good night. However this fact doesn't mean she and her wingman can't snatch victory from odds.

Bandog: "There're the strange readings again…be careful, Sol Squadron, or some member of them, are charging up railguns." At the same time the ace duo of Osean side also see the ripples on their avionic displays. Railguns require tremendous power to fire, and since being opened-up structures, they're not good in concealing such tremendous electromagnetic energies, thus can be picked up (or affect) sensors from quite a distance, even the oldest sensors, commonly known as "eyes" can have visual conformations of bright glows. Trigger and Count dodge another barrage of five railgun slugs, fired from five different angles.

* * *

"I can't hit a goddam thing!" Sol 5, according to the intel his name is "Roald", complains.

"Quit griping." Says Sol 2, intel says his name is "Wit".

"I like griping."

"Knock it off!" Mihaly barks, harshly: "If your hardware isn't enough, put your soul into it. Now continue engagement or face punishment!"

"Geez, already having internal strives?" Count chuckles: "Typical villains, rather fight among themselves than fight the heroes like us."

"The Mobius One wannabe and Yellow 13 wannabe, or should I say Three Strikes and the consort of Three Strikes, we have your surrounded, surrender or we'll destroy you." As if being reminded there are onlookers, Mihaly turns his attention to Trigger and Count.

"Wow! So you were in earshot, Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage?" Count pretends to exclaim: "Tough talk, for a sorry excuse of pilots, but the objective truth is you and your lapdogs are surrounded, and you don't have what it takes to best us. My leader royally had you cornered before, you survived only for she was kind enough to spare you several days to bid farewell to your granddaughters. So did you finish saying goodbye? Won't grant you another chance this time."

"You defile this country. As long as you're here, this country will never know peace."

"Ha! This country? Soon this country will be nothing but a prime example of total failure!" Count deliberately provokes the adversaries, especially the one in lead: "I had defiled your fatherland and your capital for so long, and had so much fun, what can you do? Burn my toast? Is there anything still undefiled here? Oh yeah, your granddaughters. Ionela and Alma, right? They'll be defiled in no time, probably by me." To further enhance the effect of provoking, he gives a continuous laughter. Trigger remains silent: Let Count talks, give the battle to herself, Osea will have the war.

"You bastard!" Mihaly is a veteran after all, so he doesn't fall for the tricks, at least for now, but his subordinates are young and prone to be irritated. For example, an enraged Wit charges to Count, guns blazing. Count evades attacks with ease, Trigger had taught him many things, insufficient to enable him to outclass Sol Squadron, but more than enough to survive.

As Sol 2 keeps pursuing Count, the other four Sol Squadron members go after him, and are shouting on radio to order him to stand down, for keeping him stay alive. However a male can be ridiculously stupid, Wit kicks on full afterburner and chases Count, also charges up railgun, intending to terminate him with a single, well-placed shot, not knowing he is alone and being alone is not a good idea here and now. Before he can fire, suddenly Count executes a canopy roll, transiting to another parallel lane of flight and exposing the pursuer to Trigger who is approaching dead ahead.

Trigger fires and Wit explodes, he's lucky for being crucified to his seat by the very first couple of slugs from her guns, subsequently spared from experiencing the stimulations of X-02S' explosions, which would be too excitant for a human.

* * *

"That good-for-nothing moron!" Mihaly curses: "Ally down, stay on offensive, constraint their movements!" Four remaining Sol Squadron fighters regroup and charges to Trigger and Count in a formation, firing railguns, turbine laser cannons and pulse plasma cannons in unison, achieving zero hits. Then they split up to different directions to siege the duo from different angles, in an attempt to cage them in by lasers. However they're already one plane short and not to mention even with five-aircraft-strong, Trigger and Count can still squeeze their ways out from the interweaving laser beams with ease, so the attempt fails naturally.

"She's all over me!" Shouts Sol 3, official name "Seymour", in panic. Trigger is tightly behind him as if an iron slab to a strong magnet, no matter what evasive actions he takes, she just keeps a virtually unchanged relative position.

Missile alarm blares, Trigger launches a salvo of four XMAAs and two SASMs. Sol 3 flings chaffs and executes a high-g turn to avoid being hit, little does he know that he's already dead meat, for Trigger uses a perfectly timed canopy roll to place his X-02S' back right in her attack cone's center.

Trigger takes snapshots and Seymour…well not explodes, but a large hole is punctured on his fighter's back, resulting all red lights in cockpit twinkles like crazy with deafening warnings, forcing him to eject. Trigger fires again, blasting the hapless parachute-attached pilot into meat paste even his own mother won't be able to recognize who he is.

* * *

"I'll make you pay for this outrage!" Sol 4, with the name "Hermann", is seeking revenge against that Osean ace that slays two colleagues in his team, going after her and firing all weapons, with Sol 5 and Mihaly's cooperation. Trigger suddenly does a cobra without leveling her fighter — normally when a pilot is about to pull this maneuver, he/she must keep the aircraft leveled, but not for Trigger because she processes the skill of doing it without fulfilling such requirement. Due to the unbalanced dynamic, the Raptor tilts aside when it's vertical, and utilizing the momentum to carry out a super-fast, hyper-tightened loop of inclination. During this process, Sol 4 is effectively sliced into halves by Trigger's continuous flows of slugs, and explodes in midair. Rest in pieces pal, if you still have some pieces left for a burial.

"Sorry I screwed up, King, may the battle be yours." Sol 5 is the next to be stricken out from the list of active services and is added to the list of deceased. Trigger executes him by another unique move: Pitching up for a semi-cobra, and completely reversing the direction where the nose is pointing by tilting for 180 degrees as the attitude reaches vertical. Doing so enables her to fire guns straight down to Sol 5's canopy, but weaponry mounted on an aircraft never meant to be used on personnel, therefore the entire sections of X-02S' nose and cockpit are blown off, and it's safe to assume the pilot doesn't survive.

Only one Sol Squadron member is remaining — Mihaly, also known as Sol 1, callsign "Archange" according to intel. Bandog indeed had relayed the special order of dragging the fight to Trigger, for collecting these prototypes' performance, but it didn't mean she needs to keep all of them airborne and intact, that Shilage guy alone is enough for a test subject.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

**【****Background Music: Desert of Despair****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Ys Seven"****】**

"You defeated my entire squadron, I expect nothing less." Says Mihaly, he doesn't show any signs of condolences to his newly-decommissioned wingmen, instead being quite excited: "Now just you and me, ace to ace, one shall stand, one shall fall."

"I have a better idea: Pulling your sidearm and placing a cap directly into your own head." Count taunts: "Right temple if you're right-handed or left temple if you're left-handed, at least it'll be quicker and less painful than ojou-sama beating your entrails out of you."

"Not if I beat hers out of her first." Mihaly charges up railgun and fires to Trigger, only to be dodged lazily and easily. Trigger deliberately positions herself just hundreds of meters in front of Mihaly and every time he fires, she evades accordingly, not only for humiliating him, also for observing and recording data regarding how an X-02S acts in an actual combat.

"All the credits you receive…will be mine. I will defeat you to prove I'm the one true dominator of the sky!" Mihaly strikes again with railgun, and undoubtedly, Trigger makes her avoidance with a prettily-done canopy roll, then abruptly pulls a Chandelle to attack him with her missiles and guns. Taken by surprise, Mihaly barely escapes a premature KIA, and an f-bomb almost slips out from his mouth.

"Stupid machine! How can you fail me?!" Mihaly snarls, frustrated by after wasting so many ammunitions, still can't even get a graze on Trigger's hull, much less a hit. His avionics send out warnings of overheating resulted by excessively frequent firing of armaments, as if a retort: "No, it is you, dumbass, who lack the proper fighting skills. Do you see? She thinks so, too!"

* * *

"We've watched enough. Now Trigger, he's all yours, finish him off in three minutes." Bandog, packing all observation and evaluation data transmitted from Trigger and Count's customized Raptor and Terminator in his onboard system, issues the final directive.

"Very well." With the swiftness shouldn't belong to a human, Trigger does an Immelmann turn with almost zero diameter, pointing her weaponry to the pursing X-02S, firing guns to destroy its raingun that extended out from main weapon bay located between air intakes. Before Mihaly can react, she flies past him head-on, and implements same trick again, smashing both engines.

X-02S is falling like a stone with heavy smokes and flames trailing from its rear. Trigger flies around the disabled prototype and attacks again and again, blowing off tails, main wings, air intakes…knowing cockpit is next, Mihaly ejects, and his expectation is proved correct — four ODMMs are launched to cockpit, pulverizing this section as well as the rest of fuselage.

"I'll be back with an even more lethal squadron and even better aircrafts, then we'll decide who's the apex predator again!" Mihaly is still cursing: "This is my kingdom! I am the one, not you!"

"You talk too much old fool. But even you spend as long practicing your flying techniques as you do your rubbish-talking, you're still insignificant next to our Trigger." Count sighs: "Hey ojou-sama, care to shut him up and shut him down permanently?" He doesn't need to remind Trigger for her is charging directly to the ejected enemy squadron leader with full afterburner, and is charging to him from head-on.

Just seconds before his perishment, Mihaly has a vision: A skeleton-like Grim Reaper, in black robe and holding a scythe, flying straight to him with a hideous grin.

Then his head is amputated by the wingtip of Trigger's Raptor. The decapitated head, still in helmet, carried by momentum, flies straight to lens while spewing blood, blackening out the entire frame. This is the end of Sol Squadron, and due to the collapse of Erusean government marked by the fall of their capital the pilots' relatives won't get any death benefits for their demises. Ouch, they really suck. On the other hand, Trigger once said she would reap Mihaly's head, and she does what she said. Yeah, she really rules.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

Farbanti is burning in night. Occupying Osean forces are relocating POWs and remaining civilians to designated camps constructed in neighboring regions, as well as seizing all valuables, meanwhile setting vacated areas ablaze. After all people who're still alive and anything worthy for salvaging get moved away, entire city will be incinerated. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, garbage to garbage.

Trigger and Count return to Cape Rainy, and undoubtedly are given a heroic welcome. Apart from cheering and applauding crowd, dozens of captured Erusean flags are tossed to their feet — an old Osean tradition: Trampling on flags of defeated enemies like treading on doormats, as a declaration of victory and a humiliation to the vanquished.

* * *

"You're the head of the state! Decide now!" Screen wall is playing footage recorded from perspective of a security camera, it looks like a conference room decorated with royal etiquette, Rosa Cossette D'Elise, the princess of Kingdom of Erusea also the one who comes to the first place on the blacklist of major war criminals, and several officials of politic and military, are sitting around the council board, and one of the officials speaks to princess with a pressing tone. The timestamp displayed at frame's corner shows the event occurs just two hours before implementation of Operation Eternal Damnation.

"You're right, this can't go on, we must negotiate our terms before forced into an unconditional surrender." Rosa Cossette D'Elise sighs, her elation during the initial phase of the war had long become a memory of unpleasantness: "We can give back Lighthouse and secede a portion of our territories, and hand over aviation technologies as bargain chips, they should be willing to spare us."

"I'm against surrendering any lands to Osea!" A general rises to his feet and shouts: "Unacceptable! It's the ultimate humiliation to our ancestors and to our children! If it isn't you your highness, I would immediately start a revolt to fight to the bitter end!"

"Really? If your men fought a little harder, not to say win the war, but at least keep Oseans out of boundaries, then we wouldn't be so screwed! Trapped like rats in this collective coffin!" A political official shoots back sarcastically.

"Don't be so self-righteous! You bureaucracies are all the same! Selfish and foolish! Why you started this war in the first place? Erusea and Osea were friends back then! And we were supposed to get a huge cut from the revenues generated by space elevator for free! Look at what we had been reduced to! Facing one defeat after another, watching our fatherland dwindling like dehydration! Those Oseans even spread propagandas to entire world to describe us as thieves, robbers, backstabbing traitors and the common enemies to humankind! Every nation on this planet is scolding us, and cut off all trades with us! Now we're short on everything! Including daily salt! Even Belka in Belkan War couldn't be this miserable! Hell, I should shoot all of you dead for high treason!" He's losing his temper, placing a hand on the sidearm strapped to his belt.

"I'll shoot you dead if you dare to draw your gun!" Another military officer who also bears insignias of general, prepares to pull out his pistol as leaving his chair, meanwhile guards in background react in the same way, seems Erusean leadership is about to terminate itself by infighting, before Oseans do it externally, but hey, ever since it started the war, its destruction was sealed.

"Everybody calm down, please!" Rosa Cossette D'Elise stands up and throws both hands on table: "We're on the same boat! We should stick together to get through this, not tear ourselves apart! I know it's a difficult decision, but this is a hard dose we must swallow to ensure our race's survival! As long as Erusea exists, our hopes and dreams live on…"

"Spare me your 'same boat', 'our race' crap!" Says the general who just almost lost his temper: "I could laugh if my heart isn't so heavy for current situation. I'm never on your boat nor be a part of your race! Your ancestors annexed my ethnicity's fatherland centuries ago, forcing us to give up our parent language passed down through generations, eliminating our indigenous culture lasted for millennia! I owe no obligations to your race, neither my regiments!" He promptly leaves for the door, obviously Erusea does quite an awful job of ethnic policies, just like Belka before Belkan War.

The door bursts open for several rifle-wielding soldiers storm in, and open fire to everyone. All of them perish in seconds, save for Rosa Cossette D'Elise who got a couple of 7.62×51mm cartridges buried in her abdomen. Soldiers walk up to guarantee everyone's death by placing additional rounds into their bodies, one of them points his gun to Rosa Cossette D'Elise who is gasping for last bit of air.

"Halt!" Someone orders from behind, the soldier stands down and steps aside, revealing a figure in glasses and white gown. "Giving up so soon, my dear?" White Gown comes close to the dying princess.

Rosa Cossette D'Elise: "The war has failed, we must…we must…"

"Your war means nothing, this is about revenge, revenge for my fatherland, Principality of Belka!"

"You…you're Belkan?!" Rosa Cossette D'Elise's eyes widen by both utter shock and terminal pain: "You used me…"

"Yes I used you, your father, and that old fool who fancies himself the king of sky…what's that idiot's name again? Never mind. As well as all people in this pathetic small country who thinks it belongs to the First World. I seduced you after finding you're the princess, manipulated your government's mind via manipulating your father's mind, via manipulating you. Everything just worked out so accordingly, even I felt amazed."

"…how…how could you do this…after I gave you all my trusts…and my virginity…I even stopped using condoms by your request…don't you know I'm pregnant for you?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. You're never my type, not pretty enough, nor busty and slender enough, and so dimwitted." White Gown walks away and tells the soldier: "Put her out of misery and get her clearances."

"Ja, herr arzt." The soldier fires a shot to Rosa Cossette D'Elise's throat, effectively turning off her physiological functions, then drags her corpse out of camera's angle. Meanwhile White Gown is talking with his cellphone: "What do you mean 'need extra hours to pack up'?! You have no excuses of delays, just take what's the most essential! Girls? They're not our concern, leave them behind, if they can't keep their mouths shut, kill them…sehr gut, I'll rendezvous with you there."

* * *

Footage on screen wall stops and fades, replaced by the idle interface of LRSSG's battle control system. Bandog: "That's what we savaged from security achieves of Erusean Royal Residence, and ground troops found Rosa Cossette D'Elise's corpse badly maimed, missing one eye and one hand, apparently removed surgically, and also discovered she's carrying a fetus of about one month in her womb."

"That really sucks." Count comments: "Sadly you can't gut Lady Mussolini up-close and personal like gutting a fish, ojou-sama."

Bandog: "DOD has ordered to transport her remains back to Oured and preserve in formaldehyde solution for public display, as a message to the rest of the world what will happen if anyone dares to mess with us."

"Sweet. Guess some Eruseans will knee before us to beg for returning the bitch's body…correction, dead body…correction again, incomplete dead body." Count whistles: "Nah, I don't think there will be many Eruseans remaining, I mean living ones, if you want dead Eruseans there are a lot of them lying around."

Screen wall shows two photos of frontal view and side view, with associated information. "We've identified the man in white gown by facial recognition system, the name is Schroeder, chief scientist of EASA and head of Erusean UCAV programs, but the true identity is a high-ranking member of Grey Men and of the now-defunct Gründer Industries." Bandog explains: "According to info dug out by intelligence services, this Schroeder fled from North Osea after Gründer Industries was dismantled by Osea and Yuktobania, after Belkan Conflict. Disguising himself as a teacher, he hid in a university to avoid the general hunt of Grey Men's operatives, the same university Rosa Cossette D'Elise happened to attend. After acknowledging who she is, he actively approached her and seduced her into a carnal relationship, thus making him and his followers' ways into Erusea and further manipulating its government into a war against us, meanwhile assuming his post in EASA for creating technologies for the war. We pinpointed Sol Squadron's base of operation by decoding downed X-02S' flight recorders recovered by Avril Mead's savage team, it's believed this facility is also where Schroeder conducted his R&D projects. A taskforce is to be launched to raid that place in one hour, before Schroeder and his staff can evacuate with fruition of their projects, as well as with Rosa Cossette D'Elise's retina and fingerprint as the clearances to activate hidden superweapons. You're to provide air support for the taskforce, your planes had been thoroughly replenished for this operation. Dismiss."

* * *

"It's fine to stay, if you feel like to rest." In hangar, Trigger tells Count.

"With due respect ojou-sama, you need someone to draw away enemy fires, so I'd like to come, with your approval."

"Approved." Trigger climbs into cockpit, so does Count. Their planes are painted with a new emblem: A national emblem of Erusea overlapped by a "forbidden" sign, meaning the existence of Erusea is a fundamental mistake must be corrected manually, by purging them from surface of Planet Strangereal.

"Hey you two, come back early." Avril Mead is watching they putting helmets on and strapping themselves in. "Especially you, you don't want me to hold this for too long, do you?" The Scrap Queen is holding a helmet — Mihaly A. Shilage's helmet — found when her savage team were recovering wreckages of the five X-02S Strike Wyverns of Sol Squadron. She tossed the old SOB's decapitated head into a trash can, washed the empty helmet clean, brought it back for Trigger as the trophy of the ace's triumph. There's another trophy for the conquering hero (heroine) — the Royal Seal of Erusea, discarded on the desk in Erusean royalty's office, recovered by occupation forces and given to the ace via Bandog, well, the deceased Rosa Cossette D'Elise doesn't need it anyways.

"Actually it's you to fly there to meet us with my trophy, and I'm going to give you some fresh samples for mechanical study." Trigger points Avril Mead with her right hand's index finger, from cockpit before canopy seals, and there is a subtle smile of coolness/badassness on her face.

As Trigger and Count taxi to runway, Avirl's earpiece receives a transmission from Count, private channel: "Strangely, no one ever be this caring to me."

"How 'bout some of my special 'maintenance' after you come back…correction, after I meet you there? Your place." The genus mechanician chuckles.

"Then I should tell Bandog to push us to fight harder, for concluding the fight quicker, especially Trigger."

"I don't remember him ever pushed Trigger back to days in 444th, she always makes others to eat her dust."

"Agreed. There's something about her…something we'd better not to know."

* * *

Bandog's AWACS has already taken off. He watches Trigger's customized Raptor accelerates and rockets from runway with a steep angel, breaching sound barrier in the same process, from above, then witnesses it vanishes into the endless stretch of curtain of night decorated by countless stars and shooting stars, from below. Ever since this girl got tossed into the penal unit, Bandog began to wonder her true identity, but the dossier only said "found guilty for murdering Vincent Harling in action", all other sections, except name (alias, in fact) and callsign, are censored by being blackened out. Came with the file there was a priority one order signed by Secretary of Defense Kei Nagase herself, specifically instructing to ensure Trigger's safety and record her progress on battlefield to the slightest details. Bandog generally follows the order to letters, and unlike Full Band, he doesn't peek into anything not supposed to be seen by others, yet he can't help to suspect the secrets behind this cold-tempered beauty with long, straight hair of raven-color.

"あなたは誰？その美しい黒い死神。" As Bandog murmurs to himself, frame freezes as Trigger and Count's fighters blend into night sky like stars, followed by Wiseman's squadron, then zooms out and transforms its graphic effect into oil painting-like style.

* * *

**【****Ending Theme: Road 8****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "SkyRoads"****】**

* * *

**Here comes the closure of this pilot episode. Another multi-chapter pilot episode is underway, as the sequel of this entry. Sequel will feature development of aftermath, new military hardware and technologies, as well as answers to two questions:**

**Why Trigger harbors such an inveterate hatred to Eruseans, even to the extent of holocaust?**

**Who is Trigger?**


End file.
